Quest:Vyromar's Rings
sends you to retrieve a ring for him... |Req = Proving Grounds VI, the |Saga = |Diff = Optional fights 9 @ MR 300, required fights mostly scaled |AS&P = true |AT = |Notes = }} General Information This Quest is a continuation of the events currently unfolding at The Ruined City of Tarn (July 4, 2012). The spirit of sends you to retrieve a ring for him from the hidden lair beneath the Monument. Tips Prerequisites *Proving Grounds VI (This is necessary to gain access to the boulder-strewn hill) * - you need to activate at least one of the statues on the hill and acquire the Aura of Tarn, but you don't have to unlock all of them. *To obtain you must have all powers at level 70 Map Text Directions *North 3 *West 3 *South 6 *East 2 *North 1 (Defeat Guardian) *East 2 *North 1 (Defeat Guardian) *East 2 *If you get teleported return to this location *North 1 *East 1 (Get Crystal Ring) *North 1 *West 1 (Illusion) *North 2 *West 1 (Gating) *North 2 *East 2 (Fight seven Halgirom) *East 1 *South 1 *East 1 (Divination) *South 1 *West 1 (Conjuration) *South 1 *East 1 (Elementalism) *South 1 *West 1 (Telekinesis) *South 1 *East 1 (Fortification) *South 1 *West 1 (Destruction) *North 6 *West 9 *South 2 *East 1 (Necromancy) *South 2 *East 1 (Restoration) *South 2 *East 3 (Statue with bowl) *West 3 *North 6 *East 3 *South 3 (Exit) Walkthrough This quest can only be started once you've obtained the for at least one of your powers. Once you've gotten the Aura, examine a leaning monument at the edge of the summit of the bolder-strewn hill. You will be asked to use one of your powers (all 70+) and will receive 128 General XP. A conversation with the Spirit of Vyromar will occur and the dungeon will open. While exploring the dungeon you can randomly encounter Unless you have the MR to defeat the faceless statues in the dungeon ( ), your first goal will be to obtain the . To do this go all the way to the west from the entrance, then all the way south, then follow the passage east. Defeat each of the in the two alcoves that branch off to the north. The Crystal Ring is located to the northeast of the last alcove. You get 32 General XP for obtaining the ring. (Not sure if the teleporters need to be activated to get to the ring, more testing needed.) Once you have the Crystal Ring you can collect all the other rings without fighting the statues. Just be aware that in the Northeast corner you fight seven and receive 128 General XP for defeating them. Once all the Stone Rings are acquired, place them in the bowl held by the statue that is between the two alcoves where you faught the Guardians (the statue must be examined to do this). Upon placing the first of 10 rings into the bowl, you obtain Vyromar's ring. Each additional ring deposited into the bowl increases its power. When all rings have been placed there, becomes fully powered. Return to Vyromar and give him the Crystal Ring. You will receive 512 General XP and 64 AS&P XP. Rewards *128 General XP for using a power to awaken Vyromar *32 General XP for obtaining the Crystal Ring *128 General XP for defeating the seven Small Halgiroms *512 General XP and 64 AS&P XP for completion *And, if you obtained it: